Of Parents and Children
by ShortofWords
Summary: Harvey's brother Marcus is in New York to tell him something, mostly. Okay, he might also have a tiny problem which needs fixing but it isn't that bad. Until Harvey finds out.
1. Surprise!

A/N: This story was inspired by a comment made by Aaron Korsh in the audio commentary of episode 3x06 (The Other Time). Just thought I should give him credit for that :) However, it's not related to that episode in any way. I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts, these are they.

Chapter 1

The elevator opened its doors on the 50th floor and Harvey stepped out, guiding the woman next to him with a hand on the small of her back. She smiled up at him; their height difference actually visible now that she wore flats. He returned her smile and softly kissed her temple before his eyes were drawn to the names on the wall behind them.

Pearson Specter Litt

His smile grew into a full blown grin as he led his wife further into the building.

 _Wait, what?_

Donna was busy making sure Harvey had everything he needed – not that he didn't have that already, he had her after all – when she saw him coming down the hallway from the corner of her eye. And he wasn't alone.

Probably Jessica, she thought remotely.

But based on what she could see from her position without putting a lot of effort into it – she really was busy – the woman seemed to be petite, with wavy blond hair and a round belly. So it definitely wasn't Jessica whom Harvey was holding hands with.

 _Wait, what?_

Her head jerked up in complete bewilderment. That couldn't possibly be what it looked like, right? Right?

"Don't tell me I managed to surprise the all-knowing Donna?" the man said as he reached her desk, mischief dancing in his chocolate brown eyes.

Right. She should have known. He shouldn't have pointed that out though, because that warranted a glare that would have made Harvey proud.

"Oh, come on, Donna! You cannot blame a guy for wanting to surprise his brother…" Marcus trailed off, an apologetic look on his face.

Donna caved. He was Harvey's little brother after all.

"Come here" she said.

She walked around her desk to greet him with a hug, which he happily accepted. He really didn't want to be on Donna's bad side.

"But don't you ever do that to me again" she added sternly once they were face to face again.

The slightly guilty look on Marcus' face made his wife chuckle.

"You're good" she told Donna.

"I know" the secretary responded.

There was a moment of silence. The two women just looked at each other, like they were trying to determine whether the other person was friend or foe. Marcus wisely kept silent too.

"You must be Katie" Donna started but she sounded almost detached. Like she didn't really care. It made Marcus feel uneasy. What if they wouldn't get along?

"I am" Katie answered tonelessly, staring straight at Donna.

"And you're not alone" the secretary continued in the same tone of voice.

"Haven't been for quite some time" was Katie's matter-of-fact response.

Now Marcus got really worried. The two women clearly had some sort of issue, otherwise why would they act so hostile and distant to each other?

"Uh…" he stammered, not sure what to say or do to diffuse the tension.

Both women turned to him then, grinning like Cheshire cats. He'd been had.

"What was that for!?" he asked indignantly.

"For not telling me you were coming" Donna stated.

"For not listening to me when I told you to tell her that we were coming" Katie said.

Marcus scowled but knew he was fighting a losing battle. You can't beat a force of nature, let alone two.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" he sighed and held up his hands in defeat.

Both women smiled victoriously. Oh, they'd get along just fine…

* * *

"Harvey doesn't know?" Donna asked incredulously.

Katie shook her head.

"No, he doesn't. Yet. But it's not like I can hide it now" she smiled, and placed a hand on her ominously present baby bump.

"Speaking of Harvey," Marcus cut in "where is 'the best closer this city has ever seen'?"

Donna had half a mind to glare at him again for interrupting her conversation and mocking Harvey – don't think she didn't hear those air quotes – but she decided against it since Marcus and Katie weren't ultimately here for her. Also, she kind of really looked forward to seeing Harvey's reaction to the family addition.

She opened her mouth to answer when another voice piped up.

"Donna, where is Harvey, I need to t…" Mike trailed off, seeing a spitting image of Harvey standing in front of Donna's desk accompanied by a very beautiful and very pregnant woman.

"Uh…" he stammered, mouth agape.

"Mike" Donna warned and that was enough for the associate to snap his mouth shut.

He was still baffled, though. The guy standing there looked so much like Harvey it was almost disturbing. His mind must have short-circuited at the sight because he couldn't come up with a rational explanation for this man's existence, let alone his presence here.

"You must be Mike, Harvey's associate" Marcus said, smirking at the look of confusion on Mike's face. "I'm Marcus, Harvey's younger brother."

Mike barely registered the extended hand or the words that came with it, until the very last one cleared the fog.

"Oh" he breathed, shaking Marcus' hand.

Marcus chuckled. "He didn't tell you he had a brother, did he?"

Mike shook his head slowly.

"I'm not surprised."

Mike didn't know what to say to that. He was still processing the fact that this man could have been Harvey's twin…

Donna cleared her throat, finally pulling Mike out of his thoughts.

"Uh… nice to meet you" he said hesitantly.

"You too, Mike. It's always good to put a face with a name" Marcus smiled.

"He talks about me?" Mike asked bewildered.

"He mentioned you existed. It seems that's more than he did with me" Marcus smirked again, he was having fun with this!

Mike felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Stop making him uncomfortable, Marcus" Katie reprimanded her husband before she smiled at Mike.

"Hi Mike, I'm Katie. Marcus' _better_ half." She paused for emphasis. "It's nice to meet you."

Mike shook her hand. "Thank you, you too" he responded. "And congratulations."

Katie beamed at him.

* * *

"Since it seems we're all looking for Harvey," Marcus tried to put them back on track once again "you might want to shed some light on his whereabouts, Donna?"

"He's in a meeting with Jessica…" the secretary answered, looking only at the Specters. She couldn't deal with Mike's puppy needs right now; she'd throw him a bone in a minute.

"…but you're welcome to wait in his office till he gets back."

Marcus and Katie shared a look.

"If we're going to wait, I have to use the bathroom first. For obvious reasons" Katie said with a hand on her belly.

Donna turned to Mike who got the hint surprisingly fast, for a puppy.

"Here, let me." He offered Katie his arm and she took it gratefully before Mike led them down the hall.

Donna and Marcus stayed behind, talking like old friends.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Mike asked once they were out of earshot.

"Sure" Katie smiled.

"Marcus and Harvey, are they close? I mean…" Mike didn't really know what he meant. Or why it mattered to him. He just knew he felt a bit left out since Donna seemed to actually know these people and he didn't even know they existed until just now.

Katie squeezed his forearm. "Harvey is very protective of what he cares about, as I'm sure you've noticed..." She let the statement hang in the air for a second, but stealing a glance at the young lawyer confirmed her suspicion that he already knew what she meant by that. So she continued.

"…but he's not one to admit that he cares. The easiest way to do that is to just never bring it up. As for this" she pointed at her belly "he couldn't have told you because he doesn't know yet."

Mike was floored. In fact, if Katie hadn't been holding onto him, he probably would have hit the corporate carpet. She laughed at his facial expression.

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea to keep the whole thing a secret for this long. Harvey is going to be an uncle in about four to eight weeks, for crying out loud! But Marcus wanted to tell Harvey himself and I let him. It's his brother after all."

Mike simply nodded. He couldn't exactly relate to that but he could understand the need to tell the people that matter yourself, preferably in person.

"He kept putting it off, though" Katie continued, unaware of Mike's internal debate about who he'd tell first when he was having a kid. Probably Harvey, he decided.

"Anyway," he heard Katie say and zoned back in "now that the deal is in its final stage, he came up with this surprise visit. He did, however, bring the paperwork with him. So it's still not entirely about us having a baby."

"Harvey's also his lawyer?" he asked, surprise taking over.

"No, he isn't. Marcus just wants a second opinion. And maybe he even gets a third…" Katie gave him a wink.

"Ah…" Mike didn't know what to say to that, which was apparently becoming a pattern around these people. Katie smiled knowingly at him and somehow he found the words.

"I'd be honored."

* * *

On the way back to his office Harvey noticed something strange. People seemed to stare at him – really stare, not glance like he was used to – and started hushed conversations right after he'd walked by. It wasn't that big a deal, but it was odd. And it got outright weird when someone called "congratulations" from across the hall.

 _Wait, what?_

Congratulations? For what? He hadn't closed a major firm-wide case in a week!

Donna would know, his mind provided.

Seeing his secretary stand in front of her desk, effectively blocking his view of who she was talking to, he called out to her.

"Donna."

She turned and he was met with Marcus' smug smirk. Everything made sense now. No actually, not everything, but for the moment he knew enough. His little brother was here.

"Marcus, what are you…" he began to ask but Marcus pulled him into a tight hug before he could get the full sentence out.

Harvey clearly didn't expect to be hugged – Donna knew what surprise looked like on Harvey's face and this was definitely the epitome of that. Still, he returned the hug easily without her having to cue him in, like she had to when Louis had almost crushed him.

"Doing here?" Marcus finished for Harvey as they separated.

Harvey gave him a pointed look.

"I have something to tell you."

" _We_ have something to tell you" Katie said, stopping next to Marcus and interlacing their fingers.

Marcus turned to his wife, glaring half-heartedly.

"I was about to tell him" he pouted.

"Yeah, I know" she said, unaffected by her husband's act. "But it's not like I can hide it. Or would you like me to convince him I've gained some weight? Because I totally could."

Mike burst out laughing but reined it in as soon as he saw Donna scowl next to him. Right, they should just watch.

Harvey hadn't said a word, hadn't responded to anything that had happened since Katie joined them in front of Donna's desk. He'd just kept looking from one to the other until his gaze landed on the perfectly round belly of his sister-in-law.

Looking back up, Katie beamed at him and Marcus grinned wildly.

"Are you…?" It was a rare occurrence but Harvey actually couldn't find the words. He opened and shut his mouth several times but nothing more came out.

"We are" Katie answered his aborted question. Marcus surely wasn't going to; he was too busy gloating over his brother's loss for words.

Harvey nodded. And then nodded some more. Now everything made sense.

"Are you going to congratulate us or just keep nodding to yourself all day?" Marcus teased.

His wife poked him in the ribs. "Leave him alone, will you? As if you didn't gape like a fish when I told you."

Marcus glared, again.

A genuine, happy smile slowly curved Harvey's lips; his baby brother was having a baby!


	2. Dinner

_A/N_ : Thank you for your reviews and follows. They make my day.

Chapter 2

The smile still lingered when Harvey offered his family a celebratory drink in his office.

"You do know she can't drink, right?" Marcus said lightly as he walked in after Harvey. Katie had already taken a seat on the couch since the guys, in a most chivalrous gesture, had let her go in first.

Harvey turned towards him. "What do you think I am?" he asked a little offended. Sure, his experience with pregnant women was nonexistent but that didn't mean he didn't know a thing or two about them.

"The best closer in town?" Marcus asked more than stated.

"That's a who, not a what" Harvey rolled his eyes. "And yes, that's also me" he smirked.

"I see your ego hasn't deflated yet."

"It's not ego, it's skill."

Katie watched the two brothers banter back and forth with fondness. They didn't see each other very often but every time they did, it was like this. Frankly, she wouldn't be surprised if the offered drink didn't happen for another hour. Which was fine by her, the couch was quite comfortable…

"Can I get you anything? Water, coffee, tea, soda? Anything other than alcohol?" Donna asked from the doorway, handle still in her hand.

Katie looked up and realized she must have dozed off for a minute because apparently Marcus and Harvey had finally gotten around to that drink, seeing as they both had a glass of amber liquid in their hand. And she highly doubted that it was apple juice. Also, they were both looking at her with the exact same smirk. Yeah, she'd been caught.

"No, I'm good" she told Donna, her voice cracking a bit. "I can't hold my liquids very well anyway, so…"

"Okay, but if you do need anything – and I mean _anything_ – you just ask me. Because if you have to wait for these two to notice…" Donna sighed dramatically to make her point.

Katie snorted. _Thank you, Donna_.

"Yeah, I know. You'd think that they would take extra special care of me, seeing that I'm carrying the first of the next generation Specters, but apparently not."

"Hey, we're right here!" Marcus cut in, indignantly.

Both women looked at him but said nothing.

"What did you do?" Harvey chuckled.

"Nothing" Marcus answered in a much smaller voice.

Harvey gave him a look. He was well aware that the whole conversation wasn't in fact brought on by him not getting Katie something to drink – he wouldn't be much of a closer if he couldn't pick up on that - so it must have been something Marcus did before he joined them.

"I forgot to tell Donna we were coming" Marcus muttered reluctantly.

Harvey glanced at Donna, who nodded, and then grinned at his brother.

"Yeah, I know…" Marcus sighed. "How long does it take?"

"For what?" Harvey asked innocently although he knew exactly what his brother was asking.

Marcus glared at him.

"For her to forgive me."

"Oh, I don't know. A lifetime" Harvey shrugged.

"Then why are you still here? You must piss her off all the time" Marcus challenged.

And just like that, they were back to bantering and bickering.

* * *

It was well over an hour later when Marcus and Katie decided it was time to go back to their hotel.

"Dinner later?" Marcus asked Harvey.

"Absolutely" the lawyer answered. "I'll make reservations. How about I pick you up at say eight? Would that be alright?" He looked at Katie for conformation, assuming she would like to rest first. She'd already had a hard time staying awake on his couch...

Katie nodded. "Great. One condition though" she said as she stood up. "Donna comes to dinner with us."

Harvey opened his mouth to argue but Katie beat him to it.

"Because three is an odd number. Because you two are going to talk shop and it would be nice for me to be able to talk to someone when that happens – not that I mind. But most of all, because she said I could ask for _anything_ I needed and this is what I need."

"I'm in" Donna's voice came over the intercom.

Katie grinned at the two dumbstruck Specter faces.

* * *

They ended up having dinner at this surprisingly laidback restaurant that, Katie assumed, Donna had picked since it wasn't the kind of establishment Harvey Specter would normally be found in. Marcus Specter on the other hand…

She glanced at her husband next to her, currently having an animated conversation with Donna who sat across from him. For all his physical resemblance to Harvey, they were still two very different people. Although, Marcus had put up somewhat of 'a Harvey' lately – she didn't know how else to describe the slight workaholic tendency her husband had developed in the past months.

Well, they were here now, weren't they? She just really hoped Harvey wouldn't find anything wrong with Marcus' deal so she'd get her husband back before the little one was born. Speaking of, the baby weighed down heavily on her bladder at the moment.

"Let's see what Katie has to say about that" she heard Donna say.

"I say: I need to go to the ladies' room" she replied, smiling sheepishly.

"I'll come with you" Donna said before Marcus could start to complain about his wife's third trip to the bathroom in the past hour-and-a-half. "Have some girl talk" she added with a wink.

She maneuvered out of her seat next to Harvey and followed Katie to the back of the restaurant.

"So, how's the business doing?" Harvey queried once the women had disappeared. Now would be a good time to 'talk shop' as Katie had so eloquently put it.

"It's doing great" Marcus said, a little too quickly and eagerly for Harvey's liking. "I'm merging with Hurst."

"Yeah, I… yeah," Harvey stopped himself before he would disclose the fact that he was keeping tabs on his brother's business.

Marcus raised his brow in a silent question.

Harvey picked up his wine and took a sip before locking eyes with Marcus. "I've got to look out for my little brother, right?"

It wasn't a real question – Marcus knew Harvey would look out for him no matter what – it was just Harvey's way of saying he cared.

"Especially when he's going to be a dad soon."

"So you'll look over the paperwork for me?" Marcus asked, completely bypassing Harvey's remark about becoming a dad.

It caught Harvey off guard, Marcus was usually the one to dwell on the personal stuff instead of the business side of things. Something was up with his brother and Harvey got the distinct impression it had something to do with this merger.

"Sure" he answered. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem." Marcus said simply.

Harvey wasn't convinced but if Marcus was going to get him the paperwork, he could see for himself. No need to 'press until it hurts' right now.

"And before you ask, I do trust my own lawyers but it would just be nice to have my big brother's opinion too" he smiled brightly.

Harvey smiled back, seeing as Donna and Katie were on their way back to the table. But Marcus hardly ever called him big brother anymore. Something was definitely up.

"Get the paperwork to me first thing tomorrow and I'll have a look" he said smoothly as he took another sip of wine before addressing the women.

"Good talk?"

* * *

"So, you've got a name yet?" Donna asked Katie once they were in the ladies' room.

Katie's smile widened. "I do."

"Marcus doesn't agree" Donna deduced. Otherwise Katie would surely have used 'we'…

"He doesn't know what we're having."

Donna was perplexed, which was a feat in itself. Katie's reflection in the mirror showed a mix of emotions playing across the younger woman's face. She clearly didn't know if she should be proud or sad her husband didn't know the gender of their unborn child. Donna decided to make up her mind.

"How did that happen?" she pried carefully.

"He wasn't there when the doctor asked me if I wanted to know, after an ultrasound."

There was more to come so Donna waited patiently for Katie to continue.

"I said no, by the way. But he slipped up, kept using the same pronoun. That's how I know" she chuckled. "You should have seen his face, he was beet red, apologizing profusely!" The chuckle turned into a full laugh.

"You'd think he'd be better at keeping secrets, swearing an oath an all" Donna laughed with her before turning serious again.

"Why wasn't Marcus there?"

Katie sobered up too. "Work, he was busy with the merger."

"I'm sorry" Donna said sincerely. "I could kick his ass for you" she offered.

"No need, I'm just glad it's all going to be over before the little one joins the family" Katie smiled gratefully at Donna through the mirror.

Donna was about to ask if she really believed that but kept her mouth shut. Something about Marcus just showing up at Harvey's office had felt off and now she knew why. He wasn't just here because of the pregnancy. _Better keep an eye on Harvey too then_ , she made a mental note.

"So, about that name…"

Katie just shook her head.

* * *

 _A/N_ : What do you guys think they should be having? I haven't decided yet...


End file.
